Christmas Letter
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: Dear Santa... Ini aku Isabel Ackerman. Kau pasti tahu aku karena aku sudah berusaha keras setahun ini untuk menjadi anak baik. Bahkan papa Levi sudah jarang memarahiku sekarang. Aku hebat kan? Parent!LeviEren, child!Isabel. Didedikasikan untuk copic challenge.


**Christmas Letter**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **** Hajime Isayama**

**Unprofitable fanworks**

**|LevixEren fanfiction|**Slight ErwinxArmin fanfiction**| Rate: ****K+**

|Modern!Au, Hurt/comfort, family|

**|Might contain: OOC-ness, ****Typos**

**Didedikasikan untuk copic challenge prize C05**

.

.

Desember yang dingin kala kepingan es pertama turun menutupi permukaan aspal abu-abu yang suram. Bunyi berisik mobil-mobil besar pengeruk salju bercampur baur dengan keceriaan lagu-lagu natal. Di balik setiap pintu berhiaskan krans lingkaran dengan ornamen berupa figur kakek tua gemuk dan gempal yang terkenal—Santa Claus—setiap keluarga memanggang kue-kue manis dan para anak berebutan posisi yang menurut mereka paling strategis untuk menggantung kaus kaki natal. Perapian dinyalakan untuk menjaga setiap anggota keluarga dari suhu dingin yang membekukan tulang.

Levi Ackerman, 35 tahun, menghembuskan nafas beruap putih ke tangannya yang dingin. Digosokkannya kedua telapak tangannya yang telanjang agar bisa sedikit lebih hangat. Dia lupa membawa sarung tangannya dan dia tidak menyangka suhu udara akan turun serendah ini. Laporan cuaca rupanya bisa meleset juga. Mereka bilang tidak akan turun salju sampai malam Natal nanti. Kenyataanya, salju turun dua malam sebelum natal menjelang.

Levi berjalan cepat-cepat melewati trotoar yang ramai oleh pejalan kaki. Bahkan dengan menyimpan tangannya ke dalam saku mantel berbahan tebal, tidak banyak menolong tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil. Dirapatkannya mantel dan syalnya yang berwarna hijau zaitun. Dia ingin segera pulang. Memeluk istri dan anaknya. Ralat, suami dan anak angkatnya. Pelukan keduanya selalu hangat dan membuatnya nyaman.

**.**

**Tidak ada tempat senyaman pelukan orang yang mencintaimu**

**Pelukan yang seolah merengkuh dirimu di masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa mendatang**

**Seperti apapun keadaanya**

**.**

Mata abu-abu kebiruan berpendar menatap etalase toko-toko yang kini penuh dengan dekorasi ramai aneka warna. Umbul-umbul berkilap dan bola-bola berwarna-warni yang memantulkan cahaya meyemarakan pohon cemara imitasi yang menjadi pusat atensi para pejalan kaki. Banyak pasangan beramai-ramai keluar masuk toko mainan dengan membawa daftar belanjaan—kertas-kertas berisi permohonan anak-anak mereka kepada kakek tua natal yang baik hati.

Waktu-waktu di pengujung tahun selalu seperti ini. Ramai. Sesak. Ceria. Semua menyambut natal dengan semangat tinggi. Bagi Levi sendiri, natal mempunyai banyak arti. Bukan sekedar hari raya bagi umat Kristiani. Natal juga adalah peringatan kelahiran sang pria berambut eboni.

Ya, Natal adalah hari jadi Levi sendiri.

Setiap tahun, sesudah pernikahannya, istri—ralat, suami—nya yang bernama Eren Jeager tidak akan pernah melewatkan moment ini. Tidak peduli Levi berkata bahwa satu hadiah sudah cukup, yang bersangkutan selalu akan memberinya dua; hadiah natal dan hari jadi. Belum ditambah kecupan di kedua belah pipi. Jangan lupakan bagaimana Eren akan berlutut di depannya yang tengah duduk di sofa, menggenggam tangannya, menyatukan kening mereka dan berkata 'Aku bersyukur karena kau telah lahir ke dunia ini, Levi'. Dilanjutkan dengan senyum yang membuat Levi tidak tahan untuk tidak menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan.

**.**

**Cinta itu sederhana. Ketika kau tidak lagi perlu memikirkan apa arti keberadaan seseorang di sampingmu, tapi merasa bahwa karena keberadaan orang itulah hidupmu berarti, maka di sanalah cinta ada. **

**Cinta itu sederhana. Ketika kau tidak lagi ingin menutup mata dan berlama-lama dalam buai mimpi karena kehangatan seseorang menyemangatimu menyambut realita, di sanalah cinta ada.**

**.**

Seorang badut berpakaian rusa kutub yang lucu mencegat Levi dan membagian brosur toko mainan yang diterimanya dengan setengah hati. Matanya membaca kilat penawaran toko yang bersangkutan. Rupanya di akhir tahun ini ada _sale_ besar-besaran untuk boneka anak perempuan dan mobil-mobilan radio kontrol. Mungkin Levi akan membeli satu sesudah melihat kertas di dalam kaus kaki natal yang digantung anak perempuannya nanti. Disimpannya brosur itu dalam kantong mantelnya.

Levi merapatkan syalnya dan lekas menembus jalanan yang bukannya semakin lenggang justru semakin menjadi keramaiannya. Pantofelnya mengetuk aspal yang baru saja dibersihkan petugas dengan susah payah dari hamparan salju tebal. Melewati _zebra cross_ untuk menyebrang ke arah apartemennya yang hanya berjarak sekian blok dari stasiun kereta dan pusat perbelanjaan yang baru saja dilewatinya, mata pria itu terfokus hanya pada sebuah gedung bercat cokelat muda.

Seorang satpam penjaga pintu menyambut ramah. Levi balas mengangguk dengan tatapan kosong. Elevator yang mendaki apartemen ke lantai dua puluh terasa amat lama pergerakannya. Dari dinding kaca bening, Levi dapat melihat pemandangan senja desember yang spektakuler. Lampu-lampu semakin meriah menghiasi permukaan tanah bila dilihat dari ketinggiannya berada sekarang ini. Neon-neon yang menyala dari bangunan mengusir gelapnya malam dan mengalahkan gemerlap bintang-bintang.

Pintu elevator berbunyi pelan ketika telah sampai pada lantai yang dikehendaki. Levi melangkah pasti dan cepat—namun tidak terburu-buru—menghampiri pintu menuju kediamannya beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Tangan membuka kunci dengan cepat. Aroma gratin kentang dan ayam panggang tercium harum begitu ia membuka daun pintu berpernis mengkilat.

Menutup pintu perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara gaduh, Levi kemudian melepaskan sepatunya di teras depan. Rupanya pergerakannya tidak sebegitu tenangnya karena beberapa detik setelahnya kepala coklat kemerahan dan wajah lucu seorang anak perempuan sudah mengintip dari dapur.

"Papa!" sorak anak perempuan dengan rambut kuncir dua itu senang.

Levi baru saja meletakan sepatunya di rak ketika putri angkatnya—Isabel Ackerman—datang dan memeluknya pinggangnya dari belakang. Gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun itu tersenyum lebar ketika Levi menoleh dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Papa Levi pulang! Papa Levi pulang!"

"Ya, ya... Papa sudah pulang..."

Dari balik pintu dapur, kepala pirang menyembul dan menyunggingkan senyum. "Halo, sir Levi. Aku meminjam dapurmu karena Isabel tadi merengek lapar. Tidak apa kan?"

Levi mengangkat Isabel dalam gendongannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung anak perempuannya sebelum merespon Armin dengan datar. "Ya, ya. Pakai saja sesukamu, Arlelt. Asal kau bersihkan lagi nanti..."

Mendengar kata-kata Levi, Armin meringis. "Aku juga sudah menelpon Erwin karena akan pulang agak malam. Katanya dia malah akan ke sini untuk ikut makan bersama. Sekalian memberi kado natal untuk Isabel..."

Levi memutar bola matanya lalu berkata, "Terserah kalian saja..."

Armin hanya tersenyum sebelum kembali ke dapur. Isabel yang melihat Armin kembali ke dapur merengek pada Levi untuk diturunkan dari gendongan; ia ingin menyusul Armin ke dapur rupanya.

"Aku mau ikut paman Armin memasak!" Ia bersikeras. "Boleh ya, pa?"

Levi menghela nafas sebelum menurunkan Isabel. "Jangan nakal. Papa Levi mau ke tempat papa Eren, oke?"

"Yeah!"

Isabel berlari cepat seperti roket menyusul Armin ke dapur. Anak perempuannya itu bahkan meniru suara pesawat terbang saat meluncur menuju ke salah satu bagian rumah yang menguarkan bau paling nikmat. Levi memerhatikannya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebelum berlalu melewati lorong menuju kamar utama.

Daun pintu membuka pelan. Kamar tampak gelap. Aroma pengaharum ruangan tercium lembut dan samar; wangi yang dipilih Eren karena menurutnya kamar mereka butuh aroma lain selain aroma obat pel lantai.

Hanya ada cahaya yang berasa dari luar jendela. Sepertinya Armin lupa menyalakan lampu kamar dan menutup tirai karena terlalu sibuk mengurus Isabel.

Sinar-sinar neon dari pemandangan kota yang gemerlapan mencetak siluet kekasih hati sang pria berambut sehitam jelaga yang tengah duduk di atas sofa _single seat_ di tepi jendela. Dia tampak seperti tengah menatap pemandangan natal dengan ekspresi melankolis.

"Eren... Aku pulang..."

Levi menyapa sang suami untuk mendapati keheningan sebagai jawaban atas sapanya.

Seperti boneka yang cantik, ia terdiam. Memandang ke luar jendela yang masih terbuka dan mempertontonkan bagaimana titik-titik salju turun satu-satu ke permukaan bumi. Lambat. Pelan. Waktu terasa seolah akan berhenti.

Levi membiarkan lampu kamar tetap dalam keadaan tidak menyala ketika ia menutup pintu dan meletakan tas kerjanya di atas meja kerja. Mantelnya disampirkan ke sandaran kursi belajar yang sepasang dengan meja tersebut. Melangkah mendekati kekasih hatinya, Levi menatap wajah yang kosong itu. Wajah yang tidak menunjukan bahwa ia menyadari Levi ada di sana.

Mengusap pipi pucat di hadapannya pelan dan hati-hati, Levi berlutut di depan dia yang dikasihi hatinya. Digenggamnya kedua tangan itu dikecupnya pelan. Diatatapnya sepasang iris hijau cemerlang keemasan yang dulu begitu memesonanya.

Ah tidak. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun tatapan itu masih sama memikatnya. Sekalipun Levi tidak tahu lagi seperti apa dunia yang dilihat dua mata yang tak lagi bercahaya itu, hatinya tak pernah bisa berbohong. Dia akan selalu terjerat lagi dan lagi. Dalam dimensi keindahan yang diciptakan sosok yang paling dicintainya.

"Aku pulang, Eren..."

.

.

"_Aku pu—!"_

"_Selamat datang, Levi!" _

_Pelukan hangat menghentikan ucapannya. Tapi dia tidak keberatan. Apalagi begitu Isabel yang keluar dari kamar tidurnya mengikuti papa Eren-nya memeluk Levi. _

"_Papa Levi sudah pulang!"_

_Apakah dunianya bisa lebih sempurna lagi?_

"_Ya, ya. Aku pulang..."_

.

.

Levi mengecup kedua belah pipi suaminya yang kini terdiam. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya berumah tangga mendapatkan kediaman dari Eren. Ditangkupnya sebentuk wajah rupawan dari pasangan jiwanya itu sebelum didaratkannya juga sebuah kecupan di keningnya. Lama dan penuh perasaan.

Berharap setidaknya, di tengah kelumpuhannya, di tengah masalah dengan memorinya, Eren masih dapat merasakan betapa Levi mencintainya.

Levi tidak meminta lebih. Asalkan Eren memahami perasaannya, itu lebih dari cukup.

.

.

"_Katakan padaku anda bercanda, dokter..."_

_Eren terdiam di sisinya. Menundukan kepala sementara di bawah meja, Levi meremas tangannya erat dan lama. Genggaman tangan Levi menyakitkannya. Tapi Eren tahu, hati mereka berdua lebih dari sekedar sakit. _

_Dokter ber-name tag Rico Brezenska itu menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi prihatin. "Saya tidak akan pernah bercanda mengenai topik seperti ini, Mr. Ackerman..."_

_Dokter berambut keperakan itu menghela nafas. Empati kentara di nada bicaranya._

"_Mr. Eren Ackerman positif menderita Alzheimer..."_

.

.

Celoteh riang Isabel yang terdengar dari depan kamar memanggil-manggil nama Erwin membuat Levi tahu bahwa Erwin sudah tiba. Mungkin kawan karibnya yang berambut pirang itu tengah memanjakan Isabel dengan oleh-olehnya yang entah makanan atau mainan hari ini.

Levi melepaskan kecupannya dari kening Eren, mengusap pipinya dengan ibu jarinya sebelum kemudian menutup tirai jendela dan menyalakan lampu.

"Aku akan menemani Isabel dulu..."

Levi melayangkan kecupan singkat ke bibir pucat Eren. Lalu ditepuk-tepuknya kepala Eren beberapa kali sebelum ia melangkah keluar kamar.

Isabel sudah duduk di kursi di ruang makan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya dengan bersemangat. Begitu melihat Levi, dia langsung memamerkan mobil-mobilan barunya yang adalah hadiah dari Erwin.

"Lihat, papa Levi! Paman Erwin membelikanku ini!" serunya dengan semangat tinggi. Dipeluk-peluknya kotak mainan besar itu dengan wajah berhiaskan senyuman lebar.

Levi mengerutkan dahi sebelum bertanya pada Erwin. "Kau... membelikan putriku... mobil-mobilan?"

Erwin hanya mengangkat bahu lalu memberikan cengiran lebar. "Yah... Karena beberapa alasan kurasa mobil-mobilan hadiah yang lebih tepat dibanding barbie..."

Levi menatap Erwin masam. Apakah Erwin tidak tahu sudah cukup bera bagi Levi dan Eren membesarkan Isabel yang tomboy itu agar menjadi anak perempuan yang setidaknya punya sisi feminim?

"Pirang busuk..."

"Ups! Perhatikan cara bicaramu, Levi. Ada anak kecil di sini..."

.

.

Levi mengantar Isabel tidur dengan cepat hari ini. Kata Armin yang baru saja pulang bersama Erwin, hari ini Isabel diajak main oleh Farlan Church—anak tetangga—bermain perang-perangan di kompleks apartemen bersama beberapa bocah lain. Levi jadi khawatir dia salah membesarkan Isabel.

Armin sulit mengendalikan anak perempuannya yang hiperaktif itu dan masih harus mengurus Eren. Levi juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Andai saja Eren ada di sini...

Dia selalu bisa mengendalikan Isabel. Isabel tunduk pada setiap perintahnya yang tegas dan lembut. Tidak seperti pada perintah keras Levi yang malah membuat putrinya itu jadi ikut kesal lalu sesekali membantah.

"Papa Levi..."

Isabel bergumam di tengah kantuknya ketika Levi hendak menyelimutinya malam itu dengan selimutnya yang bergambar kelinci di atas background warna krem.

"Ya?"

"...Papa Eren... masih mendiamkan Isabel..."

Putri kecil Levi jarang mengeluh. Dimarahi pun dia biasanya akan bersikeras menahan air matanya. Dan kadang, bila nakalnya sudah keterlaluan, Levi senang-senang saja memarahinya. Kalau perlu pakai hukuman pengurangan jatah camilan yang sangat disukainya.

Tapi kini, suaranya yang tengah mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan polos membuat Levi merasa sesak.

"Apa Isabel nakal makanya... Papa Eren nggak mau ngomong sama Isabel?"

Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Levi menepuk-nepuk kepala Isabel dengan tangannya yang besar dan dingin.

"Papa Eren... sedang sakit..." Levi merasa tenggorokannya tercekat ketika mengatakannya. "Makanya papa Eren tidak bisa bicara... bukan karena Isabel nakal."

.

.

_Eren bersandar di dada pria yang sudah lima tahun ini menjadi suaminya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan sendu. Di luar suara hujan memukul-mukul jendela dengan liar masih terdengar. Malam ini Isabel terlelap lebih dulu, hingga mereka berdua punya waktu privasi lebih lama._

_Di balik selimut, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada torso Levi. Memeluknya erat. Levi pun menariknya sama-sama dekat. Keduanya terdiam lama di atas ranjang. Membiarkan hela nafas mereka yang sudah dikenali satu sama lain mengisi keheningan._

_"Levi..." Eren berujar pelan seraya mengusap dada pria yang terbalut kemeja piyama berwarna biru tua._

_"Hm..."_

_"...Aku mencintaimu..."_

_"Aku tahu..." Levi mengecup kening Eren. Merapikan helaian-helaian rambutnya yang berantakan dengan tangannya. "...Aku lebih mencintaimu lagi..."_

_Mendengar jawaban sang suami, Eren beranjak duduk, menatap Levi._

_Mereka berdua tahu. Mereka berdua sama-sama tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Untuk tidak membuat pasangan jiwa mereka masing-masing ikut terluka. Karena yang satu akan melupakan, dan yang lain akan terlupakan._

_"Sekalipun suatu saat nanti... aku akan diam saat kau memanggilku. Aku akan lupa siapa namamu. Siapa itu Isabel. Dan bahkan mungkin aku akan melupakan diriku sendiri..." Eren menatap Levi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Diusapnya pipi suaminya itu sebelum dengan senyum tipis ia melanjutkan. "...Aku ingin setidaknya kau tidak lupa... Seorang pemuda bernama Eren Jaeger pernah mencintaimu... dengan seluruh hidupnya..."_

**.**

**Argumen tak terbantah**

**Kepastian tak terelakan**

**Bahwa aku mencintaimu**

**Selalu, selamanya...**

**.**

Levi baru saja selesai menggosok giginya, mencuci muka, dan menggendong tubuh Eren untuk berbaring di ranjang di sampingnya ketika ia teringat untuk melihat isi kertas permohonan Isabel pada Santa Claus tahun ini. Diselimutinya tubuh Eren baik-baik sebelum ia beranjak keluar ke ruang keluarga dan mencari-cari di mana kiranya Isabel meletakan kaus kaki natalnya yang besar dan berwarna merah bergambar Santa mengendarai kereta rusanya.

Isabel tidak begitu sulit ditebak. Kaus kakinya ia letakan di bawah pohon natal yang sepertinya adalah hasil dekorasinya bersama Armin. Levi merogoh kaus kaki natal itu dan menemukan sebuah surat yang santun dengan tulisan di amplopnya: Dear, Santa.

Cukup lucu mengingat Isabel bukan termasuk anak yang brilian di kelasnya namun nayatanya putri angkatnya itu berusaha menulis sebagus mungkin untuk Santa Claus. Itu terlihat dari bekas hapusan pensil berkali-kali di atas amplop. Tampaknya Isabel mencoba sampai ia puas dengan hasil tulisannya.

Levi membawa surat tersebut untuk dibaca di kamarnya. Isabel biasanya hanya menuliskan permintaanya akan hadiah di selembar kertas jadi karena tahun ini ia bahkan menggunakan amplop, mungkin tuntutannya lain sama sekali.

Levi mendudukan diri di samping Eren, di ranjang mereka. Ditatapnya wajah sang kekasih hatinya yang tampaknya juga sudah lelap dalam buai mimpi.

Apakah penderita Alzheimer bermimpi? Apakah mimpi yang dilihatnya dapat melampaui batas kerusakan memori yang dideritanya?

Apakah kau memimpikanku, Eren?

**.**

**Haruskah aku ikut bermimpi?**

**Untuk bisa memilikimu sekali lagi**

**.**

Levi membuka perlahan segel amplop berwarna pink pucat itu. Dibukanya lipatan-lipatan kertas sampai surat Isabel yang ditujukan pada Santa Claus dapat terbaca jelas.

Levi sedikit heran. Isabel sedikit banyak mirip dirinya—walau statusnya hanyalah anak adopsi—dalam hal bicara langsung pada pokok permasalahan. Ini pertama kalinya ia lihat putrinya itu menulis surat untuk santa dengan amat panjangnya.

Levi mulai membaca

_._

_Dear Santa..._

_Ini aku Isabel Ackerman. Kau pasti tahu aku karena aku sudah berusaha keras setahun ini untuk menjadi anak baik. Bahkan papa Levi sudah jarang memarahiku sekarang. Aku hebat kan?_

_._

Beberapa tulisannya masih salah ejaan dan tanda baca. Tapi Levi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis membacanya.

_._

_Santa, maafkan Isabel menulis sepanjang ini. Tapi Isabel harus menjelaskan ke Santa. Kalau tidak, mungkin santa tidak mengerti benar keinginan Isabel._

_Jadi... sebenarnya sudah lama juga papa Eren, papa Isabel yang lain selain papa Levi, kelihatan tidak sehat. Papa Eren jadi pelupa. Sering jatuhin barang. Pokoknya papa Eren jadi beda nggak kayak biasanya, Santa. Papa Eren juga jadi sering marah kalau kelupaan sesuatu._

_Isabel sudah berusaha biar tidak nakal. Biar tidak bikin susah papa Eren. Tapi kata papa Levi, papa Eren jadi aneh karena sakit._

_Papa Eren bahkan tampak kesusahan memanggil nama Isabel. Kayaknya papa Eren lupa sama Isabel deh. Papa Levi juga jadi sedih kelihatannya karena papa Eren lupa sama kami berdua. Papa Eren malah akhir-akhir ini nggak mau ngomong lagi sama Isabel. Papa Levi pulang juga sudah nggak disambut lagi sama papa Eren._

_Isabel nggak suka itu._

_Isabel nggak suka juga lihat papa Levi sedih._

.

Tenggorokan Levi tercekat membaca setiap baris kalimat polos Isabel. Dia tidak menyangka Isabel akan memikirkannya dan Eren sejauh itu.

_._

_Jadi untuk natal tahun ini, Isabel nggak mau minta mainan lagi, Santa. Isabel kepingin supaya Santa sihir papa Eren aja biar papa Eren sehat lagi. Biar papa Eren mau ngomong lagi sama Isabel dan papa Levi. Biar papa Levi nggak sedih lagi._

_Biar papa Eren, papa Levi, sama Isabel bisa senang bertiga lagi._

_._

Levi bukan pria cengeng yang melankolis. Tapi bahkan ada kalanya seorang pria sejati perlu menangis. Bukan tangis cengeng. Hanya menitikan air mata. Sedikit saja.

Sedikit saja boleh kan?

.

.

Isabel terbangun pagi ini karena Levi membangunkannya dengan lembut. Papanya yang punya rambut hitam dan paras tampan itu mengguncang bahu sang gadis kecil pelan dan memintanya membuka mata. Masih sambil menguap dan malas-malasan, Isabel menurut saja ketika Levi menggendongnya ke kamar kedua papanya.

Eren tampak segar pagi ini. Levi memandikannya dengan air hangat dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju sweater berwarna merah. Di mata Isabel, papa Eren tampak sangat menawan dengan baju barunya itu. Lalu Papa Eren juga memangku sebuah kaus kaki natal yang Isabel kenali sebagai miliknya. Apa Santa juga datang untuk permohonan papa Eren? Tapi bukankah katanya Santa cuma datang buat anak-anak?

Isabel kini berganti menatap Levi yang tengah menggendongnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti dan menuntut jawaban.

"Pa...?"

"Tahun ini Santa Claus bilang nggak bisa sihir papa Eren supaya sembuh..." Levi berujar pelan.

Isabel bisa melihat mata Levi memerah. Gadis kecil itu jadi bertanya-tanya. Papa Levi habis menangis ya? Jangan-jangan santa habis marah ke papa Levi karena permintaan Isabel susah dipenuhin?

Maafin Isabel, ya, pa. Isabel nggak tahu permintaan Isabel sulit dipenuhi.

"Um..."

"Tapi... Isabel coba lihat itu kaus kaki natal yang dipegang papa Eren..."

Isabel menurut dan turun ke atas ranjang Levi. Diambilnya kaus kaki natal yang ada di pangkuan Eren. Levi ikut duduk di ranjang bersama anaknya dan Eren. Isabel merogoh ke dalam kaus kaki natal miliknya dengan penasaran.

Di sana ada tulisan surat untuk Santa sama seperti yang Isabel buat. Warna amplopnya hijau. Seperti warna mata Isabel dan papa Erennya.

Tapi surat itu untuk Isabel. Di amplopnya tertulis: For my dear, Isabel.

_._

_Dear, Isabel._

_Maafkan Santa karena tahun ini Santa tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan Isabel padahal Isabel sudah jadi anak baik. Maafkan Santa karena apa yang Isabel minta supaya Papa Eren kembali bicara tidak bisa santa lakukan._

_Tapi... Santa bisa kabulkan perminataan Isabel yang lain. Yaitu supaya papa Eren senang._

_Dan untuk itu Santa butuh bantuan Isabel._

_Isabel mau bantu Santa kan?_

_Nah, sekarang, Isabel peluk papa Eren. Bilang pada papa Eren bahwa Isabel sayang sekali padanya._

_Walau papa Eren tidak bisa bicara, papa Eren bisa mengerti kok._

_Dan papa Eren akan bahagia sekali kalau Isabel bisa melakukannya tiap hari.._

_._

Isabel tidak lagi membaca lanjutan surat itu. Ia langsung menghambur memeluk leher papa Erennya tersayang. Ranjang berderit seiring pergerakannya yang spontan.

"Isabel sayang sekali pada papa Eren!" Isabel berucap lantang. Ia mengecup pipi Eren. "Di dunia ini, Isabel paling sayang papa Eren dan papa Levi!"

Mendengar celothan polos putrinya, Levi merasa dadanya perih sekaligus diliputi kehangatan. Perasaan kompleks yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

Levi memeluk keduanya dari belakang. Melingkupi tubuh dua orang yang paling dicintainya dengan tubuhnya. Mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Walaupun... hiks..." Isabel mulai menangis. Levi mengecup puncak kepala Eren dan Isabel bergantian. "Walaupun... papa Eren nggak bisa... jawab Isabel lagi... Isabel... akan tetap... sayang papa Eren..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Farlan Chruch menunggui istrinya yang manis yang tengah duduk berziarah di makam yang begitu terawat dengan ukiran nama Levi Ackerman dan Eren Ackerman. Dia bersyukur dia memakai sarung tangan kulitnya yang tebal karena ternyata suhu udara dingin sekali; lebih dingin dari perkiraanya. Dan benar saja, sepertinya ramalan cuaca akan meleset lagi. Apanya yang tidak akan hujan salju? Langit saja sudah mendung begini.

"Isabel... Sebentar lagi hujan salju turun. Ayo pulang..." ajak pria berambut coklat muda itu. Digesernya payung transparannya menaungi kepala sang istri ketika akhirnya benar saja, kepingan salju pertama bulan Desember turun. "Dua papamu akan mengutukiku kalau membiarkanmu kedinginan lalu sakit..."

Isabel hanya tersenyum mendengar kelakar Farlan sebelum ia melompat mendekat ke arah pria itu dan menggandeng lengannya. "Aku merasa harus mengucapkan selamat natal dan selamat ulang tahun untuk mereka, Farlan. Maaf deh kalau aku membuang banyak waktu..."

"Tidak apa-apa sih..." ujar Farlan sebelum melepaskan syalnya dan memakaikannya pada leher Isabel. "Kalau salju tidak mau turun juga aku mau saja menemani. Tapi lihat situasinya."

"Iya, iya. Farlan bawel... Nanti aku menulis surat ke Santa nih, biar Farlan sakit gigi terus tidak bisa ngomong seminggu..."

"Hahaha... lucu sekali, Isabel..." ujar Farlan sambil mencubit pelan pipi kenyal gadis berambut coklat kemerahan itu.

Pasangan itu berjalan, menjauh dari pusara kedua orangtua Isabel.

Tidak pernah menyadari bayangan tipis dua figur pria yang sangat dikasihi sang wanita menatap mereka sambil bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum. Bibir membisikan kalimat pelan.

"Selamat Natal, Isabel..."

"Kami menyayangimu..."

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

#Pojokauthor

*pake helm* Monggo, timpuklah saya sesuka anda.

Dan... Selamat natal (yang agak terlalu awal)

-Yuki-


End file.
